


Insolita Tentazione

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, kagamido - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titolo: Insolita Tentazione<br/>Contest: Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket}<br/>Challenge: 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto e 100 % prompt to write about them<br/>Prompt: Vittoria<br/>Fandom: Kuroko no basket<br/>Pairing: KagaMido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolita Tentazione

Insolita Tentazione  
  
Non riusciva a capire cosa volesse, gli sembrava così strano che Midorima l'avesse aspettato e messo in disparte in quel grande edificio, c'era qualcosa di talmente insolito da non riuscire a comprendere le sue ragioni.“Quali intenzioni ha?” Era inutile per lui, non sarebbe mai riuscito a capire quel ragazzo, anche chiederselo fra se e se non gli avrebbe dato una risposta.Voleva domandargli cos'avesse, del perché l'avesse cercato, ma sapeva che fosse inutile, non gli sembrava il tipo da intraprendere conversazioni del genere.  
Dopo parecchi minuti di silenzio, fra i due cestisti si creò uno strano imbarazzo, ma nonostante questo l'altro prese il sopravvento guardando il rivale con arroganza.«La prossima volta sta più attento.» Pronuncio quella frase con quel solito tono di superiorità, quel che aveva sempre caratterizzato quel ragazzo che l'aveva sempre irritato. «Abbiamo un conto in sospeso, ricordi?»Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi del risultato di quella partita? Mai in vita sua avrebbe scordato quel punteggio, talmente insolito che nemmeno gli organizzatori della Winter Cup erano stati in grado di predire che un match sarebbe potuto terminare in perfetta parità. Una rarità assoluta, un caso che entrambi dubitavano si sarebbe ripresentato.«Non potrei mai scordarlo.»«Allora vedi di rimanere illeso.» Conosceva bene quel ragazzo, forse fin troppo, ma se non avesse avuto modo d'incontrarlo prima avrebbe senza dubbio pensato che fosse preoccupato per lui, ma probabilmente gli interessava solo terminare quel loro confronto.«La Seirin, anzi io, otterrò la vittoria.» Voleva provocarlo con quelle parole, fargli capire che era disposto a tutto per mettere la parola fine alla battaglia che avevano dovuto sospendere, contro le le loro volontà. Desiderava sconfiggerlo, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, dargli una batosta che mai sarebbe stato in grado di scordare per il resto della sua vita, schiacciarlo con i suoi salti e impedire che potesse solo pensare di raggiungerlo.«Lo vedremo!»  
I loro occhi in un instante si incrociarono, erano carichi di quello spirito combattivo che inebriava le loro menti facendo avvertire in tutto i loro esseri delle possenti ed enormi scariche di adrenalina.C'era anche qualcos’altro in quelle iridi dal colore tanto chiaro e luminoso, un'insolita sfumatura che non aveva mai visto prima di allora.Kagami non riusciva a comprendere cosa fosse quella particolare venatura che intravedeva in quelle iridi dall'incredibile colore verde. Non riusciva proprio ad immaginarsi cosa fosse quello sguardo. Era qualcosa d'insolito che in qualche strano modo catturò la sua attenzione trovando quell'espressione davvero affascinante.“Cosa mi è preso?” Non riusciva a capacitarsene, era impossibile che avesse trovato attraente un tipo del genere. “Avrò preso un qualche strano ed insolito virus”Era certo che tutto quello fosse qualcosa di effimero, che sarebbe svanito in un soffio di vento, talmente violento e possente che avrebbe spazzato via qualsiasi ricordo e sensazione provata in quell’istante.  
Nessuno dei due era in grado di distogliersi da quelle iridi, non sapevano né come e né del perché, ma rimasero incanti da quei rubini e smeraldi incastonati in quei voti che in quello strano momento li irritavano e attivavano allo stesso tempo. Non riuscivano a capacitarsene, ma nessuno dei due era in grado di resistere a quella insolita tentazione che scaturiva dai reciproci occhi.Restarono lì per degli interi istanti, che sembravano lunghi ed infiniti, momenti in cui né Kagami e tanto mento Midorima erano in grado i scansarsi, smettere di osservarsi, troppo rapiti l'uno dall'altro.Erano troppo persi in qualcosa di nuovo che nessuno dei due era ancora in grado di comprendere, una desiderio crescente, che stranamente prese possesso dei loro corpi.Era strano, fin troppo assurdo, ma fu tutto inevitabile, non riuscirono a fermarsi, era più forte di loro.Le loro labbra, senza avere il controllo su di esse, si avvicinarono sfiorandone le reciproche superfici. Erano così vicine da sentire quel richiamo farsi sempre più forte e non fu in grado di sottrarsi a quella tentazione troppo allettante.  
Perché si stavano baciando?Non erano in grado di carpirlo, era tutto così insolito, così strano, qualcosa che mai avrebbe pensato di fare, eppure non riuscivano a staccarsi dall'altro. Le loro lingue sembravano aver trovato qualcosa di estremamente delizioso e gustoso, un sapore irrinunciabile.Non sarebbero mai stati in grado di smettere di toccarsi e rincorrersi in quella strana passione. Fu qualcosa di talmente intenso che finiro per imprimere la propria impronta l'uno addosso all'altro.Si erano persi, in qualche strano modo nessuno dei due se lo sarebbe aspettato e sentivano che ormai nessuno dei due sarebbe stato in grado di ritrovare la strada del ritorno.

**Author's Note:**

> Font http://www.dafont.com/font.php?file=daniel  
> Partecipa:  
> [Contest] Progetto: Ripopola Fandom - Seconda Edizione - {Kuroko no Basket} indetto da ,Bad A p p l e  
> [Challenge] 500 Prompt per una challenge indetto da Saru_Misa e e 100 % prompt to write about them ~ YakuLev ~
> 
> Chiedo scusa per il ritardo per la pubblicazione di queste storie, ma dovevo avere il permesso del giudice del contest per la pubblicazione, ma a quanto pare era impegnata con il lavoro e me l'ha dato solo ieri, ma ero troppo tardi quando avevo letto il post sul forum  
> Questa è la quinta fiction scritta per il contest, l'idea mi è venuta in mente dopo aver letto una di quelle scenette parodistiche che ci sono alla fine dei capitoli, quando Midorima ha rimproverato Akashi ma ho un vuoto e non mi ricordo ne che capitolo fosse e nemmeno il numero, diciamo che ci quando l'ho letto la mia mente ha penato a questa cosa.  
> All'inizio era completamente diversa, tipo del 2000% così un giorno mi sono messa e l'ho riscritta da zero.  
> I titoli mi stanno venendo di getto


End file.
